Phanhattan - New York, New York
by Iloveyoureal
Summary: Dan and Phil go to New York for work, but then some secrets and feelings are revealed to one another. Could they possible be both feeling the same way?
1. Chapter 1

'So, New York is it?' Phil looked happily into Dan's eyes, a smile creeping across his face. They had been away together before, of course, but this was different. Looking out of the plane window Dan half smiled, exactly the way Phil loved.

They had just touched down after an eight hour flight of literally listening to music on full volume with the occasional fight over who's music was better; of course Dan won as Phil gave in, he usually did. He just liked to keep Dan happy, keep that half smile on his face, and know that he was someone to put it there. They were best friends and it just felt like they were meant to just be together, stay sitting there, side-by-side through the rest of life. It was hard for Phil to look too far into the future as it hurt him to know that one day there would surely be someone closer to Dan than he, and it killed him. So he savoured the moments of amazing, breathtaking, laugh-out-loud happiness that they had together, recording them to look back on when the day came. Stepping out of the aircraft they looked at each other, longing to want to spend another eight hours just relaxing together. Knowing that, in that time, nothing could separate them. But this trip was no holiday, It was work. They never seemed to just have time to spare anymore, time to kill, time to just run around getting Caramel Macchiatos together and just sit for hours talking. There was so much to do, so many places to be, people to see, they never seemed to just be able to sit, relax in one anothers company; and it killed both of them inside.

Going through security Dan felt a sudden surge of worry about his passport picture. He knew, and all too well, how many bad pictures Phil had seen of him but passport pictures are different. Everyone looks like a half-dead zombified, sleep deprived crazy person. It was just true. Jokingly Phil whispered to Dan, 'go on then, just how bad is it?' looking down at the passport in his hand. It was a thing everyone did, but Dan felt strangely worried about showing Phil his, but the casual look on his face reassured him. So, picking up the passport in hand, he flicked through until the end and showed Phil the tiny picture of him. Dan noticed he looked too much like he was examining Phils response, which he very much so was, he just didn't want it to appear to be so obvious. Dan knew that he didn't have to be so self conscious around Phil, he had seen Dan at some of the worst moments in his life and had stuck by him, always been there for him. Phil just smiled though, saying to Dan, 'You look so worried,' starting to laugh he continued, 'you look fine, far better than mine anyway! You always do!'

'Go on then, how bad's yours?' Dan inquired happily, convinced that Phil was genuine.

'You don't even want to see it, honestly it's terrible!' But Phil showed Dan anyways and Dan struggled to stifle the laughter building up inside of him. He looked so cute in it anyways! Wait, did he seriously just think that his best friend looked cute in his picture. He grinned but tried to not give away his reasoning.

Both trying to push the feeling off they got through security, picked up their suitcases and were soon on the way out of the airport and getting into a cab. JFK was too far out of the main city to be able to see anything but Dan tried to look anyways before jumping in the car next to Phil.

As they drove along they caught their first glance of the city and Dans eyes lit up. It hit him that his life could have been so different. He could have never met Phil. He could have never started making youtube videos. He could have continued after his first year of university, and he was sure that if them things hadn't have happened he would never have been given the opportunity to be there, existing in that moment, sitting next to his best friend on his way to the Hotel he was to be staying at in New York City.

'Dan, are you okay?' Phil noticed the pensive look on Dan's face and when he saw that he was almost tearing up, which was unusual for Dan, Phil couldn't help but lean over and put his arm around his friend.

'Thanks' was all Dan could manage, 'thanks for everything.' Before leaning into Phil. He was next to Phil, in New York and that was all that mattered in that moment.

'Thank you more.' Phil whispered, only just audibly.

The time seemed to fly and they were already standing in the hotel lobby checking in and being given the room keys. They were going to be staying in adjoining rooms so they both walked together. Getting in the lift they only just realised how exhausted they both were.

'I just wan't to sleep now, okay?' Dan said, only half joking.

'Luckily, we don't have to actually do anything today. Do you want to just go for a walk? Something like that.'

'That is literally the only thing that sounds appealing.' Dan grinned.

They both opened up their rooms and then quickly opened up the adjoining door. They were used to living with each other so it felt weird to have that separation. Looking out of his window Dan saw the cars going past, the people walking around and felt as though, finally he was doing something, being someone, or at least trying to figure it out. Phil walked up behind Dan, speaking to Dan calmly, and whilst he wanted to be listening to Phil he was too overwhelmed with what seemed to be happening. It was as though life had suddenly decided to get its act together and that it seemed the possibilities in that moment were endless. He had always believed that he should make the most of his life and it was as though he'd started opening up to possibilities that life could actually offer.

'Dan, are you okay?'

'Oh, yeah, sorry,' he turned away from the window and looked properly at Phil, 'I don't like to be sentimental, but just, thank you. Honestly.'

'You don't need to keep saying thank you, I feel bad when you do. Are you ready to go out then?'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

They walked out of the room before realising they didn't know where they were actually going to go. Both laughing, Phil just said, 'Empire State Building? I know you might want to save that for another day but maybe we should go ourselves first?'

'I really don't mind. It would be nice to just spend some time...together.' Dan was worried that might sound too forwards in general, he usually did, but he said it anyways.

Walking down the streets of New York they just randomly talked and were fascinated but everything and anything they seemed to see from the buildings to the steam rising from the roads.

After walking, for what seemed like forever, they finally got the Empire State Building and after wandering around the building and up the elevators they finally got to the top of the building. Walking outside they were hit by the cold, sharp air that knocked the air out of them.

'F**king Hell' Dan half screamed and began laughing almost too much to which Phil began laughing too. 'F**k, f**k, f**k, f**k-!' Dan was broken off by Phil hitting him on the shoulder, 'Dan! Oh my God, don't!' and they both erupted with laughter.

Both laughing they walked around and took pictures of the view around the rest of New York and took a couple of pictures together. Phil took the camera in his hand and said for Dan to turn around so he could take a picture. With a genuine half smile that Phil loved, he said, 'I really love the view I'm seeing right now.' blushing slightly.

'Haha, I know it's pretty amazing up here, isn't it? You can see everything.' Dan replied

'No, Dan...I mean you.'

Averting his eyes Dan didn't say anything but just blushed a little more than he knew he should.

'I don't want to have to spend another moment without you, okay? I don't want to just say nothing anymore and I feel like I should just say it now because I don't want it to be too late when I say it. And I know that you don't feel the same way too, so I don't want things to change between us, but I really like you Dan, you're my best friend, the one I can be myself with, and I love you.' Phil looked straight into Dans eyes the whole time, having put the camera down.

'You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that.' Dans eyes lit up like Phil had never seen before and he knew from that moment on, that was the look Phil would always try and put onto Dans face.

'I've always been looking for a way to say it, but you made my thoughts sound _so_ much better.' Dan eventually said.


	2. Epilogue

'_I've always been looking for a way to say it, but you made my thoughts sound so much better.' Dan eventually said_, moving slowing towards his friend and putting his arms around him, 'You mean the world to me, Philip Lester, and I never want a day to go by when we're not together; I-' Dan stuttered, his usual confident self having swiftly left him, 'Phil, I love you. Thank you so much'

Both pulled away from their hug and as they did Phil leant in, kissing Dan softly on the lips, it was only short, nothing more than a second, but in that time, they were inseparable, on top of the world and knew that they were never meant to be apart.

They continued to walk around the top of the Empire State Building, their hands gently entwined, the wind furiously hitting both of the in the face, 'How about we go and grab a drink from Starbucks,' Phil said quietly to Dan, quickly adding, 'your favourite.'

'I would love to' was Dan's short reply, 'but first one more picture, go and stand by the edge' Dan motioned for Phil to move.

Picking up the camera he softly said, 'You know what I really love right now? This view.' Before bringing the shutter down, capturing Phil with the happiest look he had ever seen.

Gently he walked back over the Phil, 'now, how about that coffee?' a hint he a laugh visible in his brown eyes.

'Sure, but I know one thing I'd rather be doing...' Phil said softly

'Oh, and what's that?' Dan asked back, unable to keep a smile from appearing on his face, his dimples becoming even more pronounced than ever.

'This' Phil said, his voice only a whisper.

Both leant in and their lips easily found each other, Phil entangling his hand in the brunette boys hair, the other around his back.

'So, about that coffee?...' Both laughed at Dan's words, their cheeks burning red, and it wasn't just because of the cold.

'I can't believe I can finally tell you how I feel, I love you, the words don't seem enough now I've said them.' Phil said, grabbing onto Dan's hand, never wanting to have to let go.

Dan squeezed his hand back, a silent motion showing Dan felt the same. 'Sorry, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that.


End file.
